1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display device, control method thereof, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a head mounted display device that is a display device mounted on a head is known. This head mounted display device is referred to as a head mounted display (HMD) and there is a semi-transparent type display with which the user can see an outside scene in a state of HMD being mounted on his/her head. The semi-transparent type HMD causes image light generated by a light modulation element such as a liquid crystal panel to be reflected on an optical system or the like which is arranged in front of the eyes of the user, and then, displays the outside scene (real image) together with a virtual image in the region of user's field of view for example, refer to JP-A-2010-139901).
In the related art, as a semi-transparent type HMD, an HMD having a variety of functions including the function of displaying the image has been proposed. As the variety of functions, there are various functions such as a function of imaging using a camera and a function of outputting a voice. There is a problem in that those functions may be allowed to be operated at all times is not sufficiently investigated. In addition, in the head mounted display device in the related art, improvement in convenience for the user, improvement in detection accuracy, prevention of illegal use such as voyeurism, reduction in the size of the device configuration, cost reduction, energy conservation, simplification in manufacturing, and the like have been desired.